This invention relates broadly to the art of cleaning devices, and methods of constructing cleaning devices, which comprise sponges or sponge-like material on the ends of elongated handles.
Over the years there have been a number of cleaning devices suggested comprising elongated handles having sponges, or sponge-like material, on the ends thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,397 to Hesener describes a cleaning device in which a support core is inserted into a hole in a sponge-like block and is attached thereto. The support core has an elongated handle attached thereto for manipulating the block. Although the Hesener cleaning device has some advantages, a major difficulty with it is that various support surfaces described therein do not provide adequate backup support for bottom, side, and end outer surfaces of the sponge-like block for applying required cleaning pressures without damaging the sponge-like block. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a cleaning device wherein a sponge-like block is attached to a support block in which side, end, and bottom outer surfaces of the sponge-like block are adequately supported by the support block to apply needed cleaning pressures without unduly damaging the sponge-like block.
A particular difficulty with the cleaning device of Hesener is that some of the dimensions of the support core shown therein are unduly small which causes cutting of the sponge when the sponge is being applied for cleaning in certain directions. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a cleaning device wherein a sponge-like block is not cut or otherwise quickly and/or unduly damaged by a support block when the cleaning device is being used for cleaning.
Another sponge mop is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,635 to Myers. The sponge mop of Myers has outer surfaces which are spaced, at some points, great distances from an internal supporting member and at other locations only small distances from the internal supporting member. Such ununiform sponge thicknesses inhibit uniform cleaning and lead to ununiform strains and stresses placed on the sponge. These ununiform strains and stresses create quick deterioration of the sponge, which of course is undesirable. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a cleaning device wherein a sponge block is adequately supported by a support block so to have uniform strains and stresses over the sponge block so as to not create undue wear on the sponge block when it is being used for cleaning.
Yet another difficulty with many prior art devices is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,090,985 to Baum and 1,509,381 to Townsend. Sponges in the devices of these patents are wrapped on unusually shaped internal supports and are so thin that they can only be used for cleaning specifically shaped objects. They do not allow one to easily clean in corners and grooves. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a cleaning device having a sponge block and support block which can be used for cleaning objects of most shapes, and, in particular can be used for cleaning in sharp corners and in grooves.